The Underestimated Predestination
by Mr. Mezel
Summary: Life is just like an exam. The only difference is that you learn after taking it instead of studying before it is given to you. It's the story of a boy experiencing 'what it means to be on your own' after the death of his guide.


**Ok, it's my first story here. Before you read it; I must inform you that I do not have an experience in this. So, you'll know why it's horrible. I just hope the story reaches to the 'accepted' level. Enough of my ramblings.**

**If anything looks unclear; it will be explained in the end, or you can just ask. I will gladly elucidate any confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights must be ascribed to their respectful owners.**

**The Underestimated Predestination**

**The prologue **

"Lakhad han alwakhet." (The time has come.) **(1)**

"La yojad rogoa ila al-wara al-aan." (There is no turning back now.)

A harsh deep voice from above a hill came. The hill was located near the Nile River, Egypt. It was sandy, which pointed the relief of the land. It was also obvious that it was exposure to the disrobement agent. The hill was about 7-8 meter long.

The darkness that spread itself all over the seen land made it appear that it was in the middle of the evening. The hill looked down above a pasture near an oasis that was empty, but the strains of the night's darkness made the grass in the pasture look as it was shinning, and the water of the lake sparkling like stars in the blue sky. It with no doubt replaced the sight of the actual stars in this pure never-ending sky. Behind it was a barren begin of a dessert that continued to the skyline to be seen.

The sky was pure. Only few fine clouds were swimming in the air. There was no sign of heavy clouds, or an indication of the rain. This was not a strange habit with the sky at all. Being it Egypt, it was only natural that the weather is like this mostly.

There was also a soft breeze coming from the north pole, which gave a good sensation that it was going to be a beautiful morning.

The figure standing in the edge of the hill was in deep thought about his next step. It looked from his appearance that he was a male. He wore a long brown hooded clock that went over his chest and covered all of his mass. It had an aperture that lined it on the front, but nothing was showing. Only what could be managed to be seen was his face. The man was wearing a half colored mask. It looked as it was from an old comedy play, but it had more to what it hid. The mask was half black on the right and half dark red on the left with a black line that went from the top of his face to his chin. There was two eyes hole. The first one was in the left red side, and a blood colored pupil with scarlet yarns appearing from the slit. On the other side, there was no pupil, only the blood yarns was showing. The eye of Anubis was on his hood. It was set by chains, which proved his real relation.

"Few more steps, and the target will be reached. All that is required in this period is patience." A deep voice sounded from the man. It was full pronounced, and serious said. "Soon, the battle's victory will be mine." Then he smirked and...

The cold wind blew while his cape floated to the side a bit. Then, black fog started to fill the place he was standing on until it blinded the view of the entire location of the man. As the soft breeze blew a little harder and took the dark fog away with it.

Nothing was on the edge of the hill.

The sun was rising and spreading it's shine all over the dark floor. It ripped the coldness and loneliness of the night. The moon left shameful from the view of the sky. Each mass started creating it's shadow on the ground. The living creatures went out of their homes starting the usual life activities. The sun disk had reached half making the beauty of nature bright, and drawing a breathtaking sight.

At a place where dazzling mien of a verdant land, 'she' sighed.

From the white sea, water came pouring down to the dry desert. The water made life to this land. Pureness was written on the river as it was a blank notebook. Fishes were jumping out of the water in playful ways. Making it seem like a carnival performance. The greens filled the places of land near the water, and hugged it tightly. The homeland of living sculptures. The life of human. The book of history. The restless worker. This is the Nile.

There she sat, on a rock approach the flow. The rock was chronicles and smooth. It took the shape of half a ball, so it was easy to sit on. Above the location of the rock was a huge tree that shared its shadow with the agglomeration next to it. No appearance of the woman could be managed to be seen because of the dark shadow on her. All what can be told is that she was sitting on the crag, with her head resting in one of her hands, and the end of her spindle on her knee for support. While her other arm was limp on her lap.

"They say, you don't realize the value of the grace until it's gone." she said with a depressed tone that explored misery. It looked as she was talking to herself, because there was no site of formed living minded.

Then, she sank the hand resting in her lap under her clothing in the top of her nick, and searched for what she was looking for. After finding it, she pulled it out. The woman stared at the object in hand with observation. The item was a two sides mirror with a golden cover. Instead of looking at a reflection in the upper part; it was replaced with a picture. the picture was presenting a forgotten memory, or a reminder of the two who trusted and believe in her abilities. She had a sad look in her eyes showing memories in her pupils.

"As much as I hate to admit it." She paused to get out carbon dioxide in frustration. Then she continued and made out. "I was wrong when I left all this long. I should've at least told them." Her shoulders fell in distress, but she had the need to convince herself. "It's too late now."

She clung the hand holding the item in fist, and narrowed her eyebrows in exasperation. She stood up holding her belong tightly. And said..

"But Cleopatra isn't the one who gives-up easily." The female said angrily. She almost growled in-between her teeth. "Regret isn't gone get me anywhere." She went back to her usual relaxed tone. "I'll show them how fate can be changed with a blink of an eye." She then smirked, and laughed lightly while netting a plan inside her head.

Far away, in East Asia. Digging into details to where Japan is located. Sinking inside it's cities and villages, and landing on the city called 'Domino'. Domino city has faced a lot in the past, but even more in its future. Domino is known for holding one of the most famous characters in the world. 'Yugi Motou', also known by the title 'King of Games'. The way he reclaim his title is what made this town so special.

Down in its streets, there walked the citizens of Japan, each minding his own way. Women, men, children, businessman, shoppers, visitors and teenagers. They all kept going. Not paying any attention to any bother.

Including the robbers.

"This is the second deal we lose." He said annoyed from the conclusion with a sigh.

A gang of robbers were scanning the streets, not caring for the people watching them. There were four of them, each one having his own way of handling things.

The first one to talk was the leader. He had an athlete full figure, which decreased from his age as he was in his early thirties. His chin was half squire shaped. He dressed in light blue jeans, with a dark brown long coat that went to above his knees. Also a black shirt was shown in-between his jacket. Dark boots were shoved under his paints, and a red bandage hid his brown hair, as well as dark glasses upon his face.

"I don't think we can continue gambling if we kept wasting our money on difficult games." Another one of them said rather true.

This one looked a little shorter from the leader. He had a puffed body, and he wore a dark jacket made of leather. The jacket had few pockets in it. He also wore jeans, but his were brown and heavier. A white t-shirt was hidden under his jacket, and a black leather cap that matched his jacket was on his head, with dark shoes and sunglasses to complete the collection. It looked as he was in his late twenties.

" Nonsense." The leader snapped. "The last thing I need is an arguing member to protest on my policy."

"But Jack has a pretty good point." The one who took place of third spoke. "We do need better strategies to win the games."

Unlike the two others. This guy looked a little squirmy. He wore a long sleeved white shirt that had 'Rock On' written on it with red letters. A light brown sleeveless jacket that went under his knees, and dark jeans with boots over them. He had Black wavy hair with few white strips covered by a rounded brown cup.

As the three were walking down the street while having a conversation, they did not notice their friend not catching on, but instead he was...

"Hey, guys. You've got to check this out." He called, while pointing to a TV for sale behind a shop's screen.

The three turned to see what their baddy was looking at. They then started walking calming to the pointed direction without rushing. When they reached, they took moments to observe the breaking news before making any comments.

The news was aired in the full plasma screen TV that was in the many from its kind. A news reporter with a dark blue suit was settled on his chair in front of a desk, shoveling few papers. Until he noticed the camera in front of him, he quickly recovered by making a sound in the back his throat while holding his hand in a fist right in front of his mouth.

"Ahem." He started. "He did it again. The dueling champion just yet won another game of duel monsters. Facing the unbeatable duelist of south Africa was a hard challenge, but not for him. Yugi Motou reclaimed his forth medial and the sixth international victory ever since grand championship. we shall have this interview around this subject with..."

"Did you just hear that?" Jack asked obviously.

"Nah, we were just starring at the bright colors unmindfully." The leader said causally as it was true.

"Really? And you call yourself a leader!" Jack becalmed.

But all what he got was a sigh. The leader knew better than to fight about such a silly thing. He had 'other' things to worry about now.

"Men, I think I know the wanted information about our next goal." he said with a smirk that makes out 'there is the worst to come'.

**So, How was it? Awful, I know! It was absolutely horrible. **

**I know it's not understandable. It's because it is another language translated in English letters. I did some researches and found out that the spoken language of Ancient Egypt is Arabic. Shocking; huh? Well, not exactly. They had two types of language. First, the Arabic sub. It's the most used ,and it is how Egyptians talk these days. And the other one with less use is the Arabic classic. This is what's written in the chapter, because it's easier and the most used and understood these days in the Arab's World. I know both. That's why I choose the classic one. Trust me! The second one fits more. The first one is a little funny. **

**Why I wrote in this language? Just thought beginning with a jump start will attract attention. **

**Ok, this is the part where I am supposed to ask/demand reviews. Well, I am not going to do it. Let me clear my statement. You have the right to either review or not. I give you the freedom of choice. If you think it deserves your time, then go ahead. But if you think it's not necessary, then skip this step. **

**Reviews sure give a writer the inspiration and courage to write. But I do not demand it. I got used to give people comfort around me. That's why I do not ask them to offer, unless it was a need or a life and death situation. I know getting feedback, comments, thoughts, corrections and questions help the author, but still; I am not gone push you to review.**

**Hope you enjoyed it though. **


End file.
